A Twist Of Events
by SharinganWarriorTribute
Summary: This is my first Sly Cooper fic. It's based on the Sly 3 game. Rated T for fighting and the bit of romance I added. SlyxCarmelita. 2 chapters per 'real' chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hello again peoples. This is a Sly cooper fic that I have been writing for the past…what, few months? Anyways, the fic features Carmelita (Carmie) and our favorite thief, Sly Cooper. Since I'm not too fond of the first two chapters that I originally wrote, I skipped them. So I'm starting on chapter 3. I'm sorry if it's confusing to some of you. Some of the chapters are VERY short, I know. That's because I wrote the fic in a small notebook, so the chapters look longer in the notebook than when you type them up. enough rambling, here it is:

A Twist of Events

3

Around 20 minutes later, Sly returned to the safe house, the fruits of his labor being gold and other valuable trinkets. He smiled, placing the trinkets in labeled boxes. He split the coin into three equal piles, keeping one for himself and giving the others to Bentley and Murray. They smiled.

"Thanks." They both said in unison, and then burst out laughing. Sly chuckled. "Nice." He commented.

"Oh, Sly, remember we're leaving for Australia tomorrow." Bentley reminded him. Sly nodded.

"I've got to do something first, before I start packing." Sly said, and slipped out the door.

4

Sly hid from a guard as it walked off the bridge down the road. Sly sighed, and then raced across the bridge onto the road beyond. Turning right onto a smaller bridge, he continued on past some tables. He slipped past a guard and leapt up to a building on the larger bridge.

A lone figure was already there.

"Cooper. I see you didn't chicken out." Called a familiar voice.

A/N: Short I know. But bear with me, it will get better! And more romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here are the 5'Th and 6'Th chapters, hope you like them!

5

"So you didn't chicken out either Carmelita." Sly said, smiling and leaning on his cane.

"Where's your blaster-thing?" Sly asked

"Back at the police H.Q." She replied calmly.

"You said you wouldn't bring you cane." She commented.

"Sorry, I'm kinda attached to it." He said, smiling.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I'll leave it over here." He said, lightly placing his cane on the ground.

"So, Sly, what did you want to talk about?" Carmelita said, her voice calm, yet wary. Sly sat down next to her. ( Now they are both sitting down. )

"I'm gonna have to leave soon, now that me'n the gang are back together. I can't tell you where I'm going of course, but I think after a while you'll know where I am." Sly said with another smile. Carmelita sighed.

"Why'd you become a thief, Sly? You didn't have to you know." She said.

"I needed to continue my father's legacy." Sly replied. "And because I need the money to help Bentley." Sly added in a whisper. The fox looked away.

"oh." she said. "Is he really in that bad a condition?" she asked. Sly gave a slight nod.

"He's getting along, but I'm trying to get enough money to help him walk again." Sly said. For a few heartbeats there was silence.

"If you turn yourself in now, I might be able to remove all the charges against you. You could get a job, and money, a…and help for Bentley." She said. Sly thought he saw a tear on her cheek.

"I don't want to keep fighting you, Sly! I don't want to hurt you anymore. It may not seem like it, but….I love you Sly." she said. Now tears were freely streaking her cheeks. "Sly…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Carmelita…I….I can't." Sly said, turning away. "I gotta help Bentley." He said. "I'm sorry…" He said, but was cut off by Carmelita's kiss.

Note: Dum dum! Romantic, aye? As I was typing it, I had the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna running through my head…anyways….

6

Sly let out a light gasp, surprised. 'This is unexpected…' Sly thought. Carmelita's lips left his, and sly saw that she was blushing.

"I could turn you in right now," She whispered. "But I won't." she finished. Sly merely nodded. She smiled.

"At a loss for words, you, Sly Cooper? If I didn't know any better, I would say that it wasn't you, Sly." She said with a grin.

"Now get going, you have a plane to catch." She said with a smile. Sly nodded and leapt away, not after he dropped a note at the fox's feet.

A/N: So, how'd you like it? Some of you are probably blushing, others are crying/laughing while some of you are just like 'great…more romance!' It's fine, I guess, whatever way you're reacting to this chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like romance, but I warned you! Next chapters coming soon! Please review now!

I still have rabid Chibi Attack Weasels!


End file.
